


When She Returned

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo must revisit an old imprint</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



> Written for Entwashian's stocking over at fandom stocking. I hope you like it.

"We have to send her back."

"We can't do that. You know what happened the first time she had that imprint! And even that time when I just used part of it in another imprint for an engagement she went off mission in a bad bad way!"

"I know all of that. But it has to be done."

"Why? I thought that the whole risk factor thing would make this a non issue!"

"Unfortunately, in this particular instance, the risk of not sending her would be even greater."

"W-w-what?"

"There are forces here beyond our control. I'm getting this request from a very special client, at the behest of a company which I have been instructed to please at all costs."

"And he specifically asked t-that Echo have this imprint? Does he even _know_ what he's asking for?"

"Unfortunately, yes, he does. He knows the risks as much as we do, but it must be done."

"Fine. But don't come running to me when she goes a-all glitchy on you again!"

"Noted."

*o*

"Echo, hello there."

"Its time for my treatment?"

"Yes, yes it is. Why don't you just, heh, sit down."

"Alright."

…

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Five by five."

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Buffy season 7


End file.
